In a Garden of Violets
by FanficLuverHM13
Summary: After an incident causing the caves between Bluebell and Konohana to crumble, Violet, the new farmer in town, tries to rebuild the friendship between the mayors. While fulfilling the Harvest Goddesses' request, she meets Cam, the calm and quiet florist and Ash, the friendly and happy rancher. Who will Violet end up with?
1. Meeting the Mayors

The brunette was riding her horse to the town she was going to become the farmer of.

Her name was Violet. She has long brown hair and bright violet eyes. She wore her work outfit, consisting of a blue and white long-sleeved shirt with a matching bandana and jeans. She also wore a brown bag and yellow apron around her waist. She rode on her pearl white horse, Kauro.

"I can't wait to see what the town's like!" Violet said as they were reaching the middle of the mountains.

Kauro neighed wearily, slightly slowing down its pace.

"Don't worry, as soon as we get there, we'll get loads of rest, okay Kauro?" Violet reassured him, petting him.

Violet _did _prepare and set out for the mountains early in the morning, leaving her and Kauro barely any time to sleep.

Eager to rest, the horse sped up.

When they were getting close to the middle of the mountains, Violet noticed a group of foxes and other wild animals in the way.

"Hey, watch out!" She called out, trying to warn out the animals; however, they didn't seem to hear her warning at all.

"Kauro, move around them!" Violet instructed.

There was no way to avoid the animals in the way, so Kauro's only choice was to halt.

Violet, not expecting of the sudden halt, was sent flying throughout the beaten paths of the mountains and near the river.

* * *

"Hey... Are you alright?"

Violet opened her eyes to see an old man wearing a black coat, a rose pinned onto it. He also wore a green hat and held in his hand a cane with a gold horseshoe and wings. He had green eyes and blonde hair.

"Oh, how splendid! Our friend has awoken!" He exclaimed, smiling.

Violet sat up and rubbed her head. "My head hurts..." She mumbled.

"I'm Rutger, the mayor of Bluebell!" He introduced himself.

"And I'm Ina, the mayor of Konohana." A womanly voice spoke and the farmer looked to see a young woman wearing a red, blue, and white dress with long sleeves and a matching cloth around her head. She also wore a gold necklace and matching earrings.

Violet stood up and brushed her clothes. "I-I'm Violet." She smiled weakly due to the slight pain in her head.

"Ah, could you be the girl that agreed to farm in my town?" Rutger asked.

Ina's expression suddenly changed. "Your town? If this young farmer is going to live anywhere, it'll be Konohana!" She roared towards Bluebell's mayor.

Violet slightly whimpered at Ina's sudden uproar.

Ina looked at the farmer regretfully and calmed down. "Ahem. Sorry to yell like that, but I'd hate for you to make a mistake." She explained.

"Living in Bluebell is no mistake! In fact, it would be the perfect village for this farmer to live in!" Rutger retorted angrily. He tightened his grip around his cane, almost snapping it in two.

The two mayors then growled and gave each other angry stares, forgetting the farmer was watching them.

"U-Um..." Violet spoke up nervously.

"Oh!" The two mayors immediately turned to her.

"Well, it's time to choose which village you're going to live in." Ina stated.

"Before you do, why don't I tell you about the village of Bluebell?" Rutger offered.

"Alright then." Violet nodded as he started to describe the village.

"In Bluebell, our lives center around livestock. Their glossy coats! Tails swaying in the breeze! Their soft eyes! Fresh milk, cheese, and eggs! In Bluebell, our animals are like lifelong companions! And our adorable animals aren't all! Flowers bloom everywhere, handsome brick houses stand along cobblestone streets...Bluebell is a storybook village full of romantic charm!" Rutger described happily.

"If he can tell you what Bluebell's like, I might as well tell you about Konohana." Ina started.

"Konohana is nestled among fields of crops. Tender vegetables! Sweet, scrumptious fruit! Golden waves of grain! Crops sprouting from ample fields in all seasons. Raising crops is what life is all about! Along with our great crops, we have a village that's as pretty as can be! The buildings have tile and thatch roofs that really set them apart! And colorful paper lanterns hanging from the eaves! That's Konohana for you!" Ina smiled.

"So, which village do you choose to live in, Violet?" Rutger asked.

Violet was caught in a tough spot.

'Wow, this is like choosing between parents! Both towns are amazing, but if I choose one over the other, one of the mayors are going to get mad... Well, let's see. Animals or crops? Cows or corn? Adorable sheep or delicious apples? Cute chickens or... Oh, I'll just choose Bluebell before I change my mind!'

"I... decided to live in Bluebell." She said.

"Of course, of course! Farming means livestock! How was that for an obvious choice?" Rutger smirked at Ina.

"Grr...of all the... Now what's not to love about Konohana?!" Ina put a hand to her forehead. "Well, what's done is done. Come to Konohana if you change your mind." She said as she walked away in defeat.

"Well now, Violet. It's time to go to Bluebell!" Rutger grinned.

Violet nodded as he led her down Bluebell's path from the mountains.

'I don't think this is going to end well...'

** I know, lame chapter, but I had to do this quickly since I didn't want to lose what I wrote for the info on the story. In my ToTT game, I just got to Year 2 yesterday and I've lived in Bluebell since the beginning of the game. I'm going for Cam, which I already have at full bloom! I'm planning on moving to Konohana on the 23rd. Seriously, I think it's weird you can only move between the 23rd and the 30th of a season. I'll propose to Cam after I move to Konohana and fulfill the "New Bed" request I got from Eilleen. In this chapter, I had to use some of the exact words the mayors said, since I was too lazy to come up with any new lines. I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of "In a Garden of Violets"! Reviews are highly appreciated and ideas are accepted! ^^**


	2. Lilac Farm

As Rutger brought her to the town of Bluebell, Violet noticed walls with chicken statues decorating them, along with many flowers and trees.

"This...is really beautiful..." She exclaimed as she looked around in wonder.

She then noticed an opening in the small hill where the church stood on.

"Hmm? What is it?" Rutger asked when she stopped walking.

"Wh...what's that for?" Violet questioned as she pointed towards the opening.

"Oh, you noticed the tunnel, I see. It connects this village with Konohana...But it's blocked now and you can't go back and forth as they did in the old days." The mayor explained.

'How'd the tunnel get blocked?' The farmer wondered.

"Time waits for no one! Don't just stand there." Rutger said, a hint of impatience in his voice. "Your farm is this way. Come with me."

Violet looked at the tunnel for another moment as Rutger went ahead and then followed him.

Little did she know that somebody was watching them.

* * *

"We're here! This is your farm." The mayor told her when they entered the area.

"Wow..." The farmer looked around to see two fields in front of a barn and coop.

"Why don't you pick a name for your farm? Name it whatever you like."

"Hmm...I'll...I'll name it Lilac Farm!"

"That's a fine name! It'll be a great farm!" Rutger smiled.

He then led her towards her house.

It was a small cottage surrounded by small flowers. It was tan and had an orange roof.

"And this is where you'll be living from now on. What do you think?"

"I love it! It's just perfect!" Violet smiled.

"Great to hear! I nearly forgot, here's an outfit for you to start your new life in Bluebell in." The mayor handed the farmer folded clothes, along with brown boots with laces, and a handkerchief.

"I'll be sure to put this on tomorrow! Thank you very much for the welcome to town, Mayor Rutger!"

"Hoho, wait until you meet the villagers to thank me! Another rancher lives in the village, which you'll be meeting tomorrow. He'll be showing you the ropes of caring for livestock! Well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Make sure you check everything in the house and get comfortable!" Rutger waved as he left the farm.

**This chapter was pretty short, since I'm also working on another fanfiction on mine, Stuck Between Three Choices. If you haven't checked that one out yet, I recommend you do to get used to the way I write, since it's my first fanfic. As usual, reviews are highly appreciated and ideas are accepted! ^^**


	3. Meeting Ash

Violet woke up and immediately shot up from her bed.

"W-where am I?! What about Kauro?!...Remember, breathe!" She told herself as she looked around the room.

As she remembered what happened the day before, she smiled and stood up.

"Oh, yeah! I moved into Bluebell which means...today's my first official day here!"

The farmer walked into the restroom and got herself ready.

She then put on the outfit Rutger, the mayor, had given her.

It consisted of a short-sleeved creamy plaid dress, the top half under a burgundy vest decorated with small stitched flowers along the hem, long burgundy stockings, and tall brown boots with laces tied all the way up. Violet tied her hair back with a handkerchief matching her dress onto her head, along with a small brown leather bag hanging from her belt.

She grinned as she smoothed out the dress.

"I can't wait to meet all of the villagers!"

The second she opened the door and took a step, she bumped into something, or was it someone?

Violet opened her eyes to notice she was sitting on the floor, rubbing her head.

"Oww..."

"Oops! Sorry!" She looked up to notice a boy about the same age as her with caramel colored hair and bright green eyes.

He wore dark brown suspenders on top of a white buttoned up shirt rolled up to his elbows. On his hands were light brown finger-less gloves and on his head was a dark red checkered hat.

He had lended her his hand for support and helped her up.

"Ash, I told you not to get so close to the door!" A woman next to him said strictly as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Heh, sorry, ma..." He apologized, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Good morning. I'm Jessica and this is my son, Ash. Anyway, Rutger told us about a new farmer moving in and Ash was just bursting with excitement to guide you around town! It's been some time until we've had a new villager in town!" She explained.

"I'm Violet. It's great meeting you! I was just about to head into town and introduce myself to everyone." The farmer grinned.

"Hey, when I'm done showing you how to care for livestock, I might be able to give you a tour of the town!" Ash smiled and then turned towards his mother. "Can I, ma?"

"Of course you can!" Jessica nodded. "Now, Violet, we've got a couple of things for you as a welcome to Bluebell! But sadly, I have to go back to the house and take care of my daughter, Cheryl. I'll leave Ash with you! I'll be seeing you, Violet." She waved as she left the farm.

* * *

Ash led Violet to the barn on the left side of her house.

When the two walked inside, the farmer noticed a cow by an empty fodder bin.

Ash sighed as he walked towards the cow.

"I forgot to feed the cow...Hey, wait this is great! Violet, come over here!" He gestured for her to stand next to him.

She nodded and walked up to the rancher.

"I guess it's better to name her first, so pick a good name!"

"Oh, you're giving her to me?" Violet looked over at the cow as it mooed, heading close to the two.

"Aww, she's so cute!" She exclaimed as she rubbed the cow's soft coat.

"Now, let's see...I'll name you Spot, how about it?"

"Moo!" Spot mooed, content with her new name.

"I guess she likes it!" Ash smiled.

"I'll start showing you how to care for cows. First, they like to eat fodder, so make sure they get some of it every day." He explained as he took out a bag of fodder and dumped it into the bin.

The cow then headed towards the bin and started to eat happily.

"Cows need to eat fodder every day, or they'll start to like you less. On sunny days, you can lead them out to graze just out in front of the farm. On rainy days, you can't bring out any livestock because they'll get uncomfortable. Make sure you have an extra bag of fodder just in case!" The rancher advised as he rubbed the cow's back.

"I've got it!"

* * *

After Ash had finished teaching Violet how to care for the livestock, he taught her how to care for the poultry.

"The same goes with chickens. Don't bring them outside on rainy days and make sure you have an extra bag of chicken feed!

Violet had named the chicken Pecks, since when the chicken first saw her, she started pecking her boots for defense.

"Oh, and don't worry about what happened earlier! I'm sure Pecks will get used to you with time!" The rancher reassured the farmer with a grin.

"I'm not really surprised a chicken would do that, actually. I'm not very used to them, so they'd probably feel the same about me." She told him as she shrugged.

"It'll be alright. Besides, if you don't feel well near an animal, they're most likely to feel the same way as well."

* * *

The two were now walking into Bluebell.

"I really appreciate you teaching me how to care for the livestock and poultry, Ash!" Violet smiled.

"Don't mention it! I forgot to tell you, my mother and sister, Cheryl, run the animal and equipment shop right by the entrance of town. I take care of the animals at the field. You can't miss it!" Ash explained as he pointed towards his house. "Actually, I'll just introduce you to Cheryl." He led the farmer towards the house and opened the door.

"Aaaaash!" A high-pitched voice exclaimed as quick footsteps could be heard from inside the house.

"Aaand, that's her." He sighed as a little girl hugged him tightly.

"Where were you?! You told me you'd play today!" She whined. She then noticed Violet and immediately frowned.

"Ash, who's she?" Cheryl asked as her grip on her brother tightened.

"She's Violet, the new farmer. Why don't you say hi to her?" Ash asked as he pried the little girl's arms off of him and gestured towards the farmer.

"Hi, Cheryl! It's nice to meet you!" Violet grinned as she walked towards her, but Cheryl hesitated.

"Hi." She then went back to hugging Ash.

"..."

"Don't worry about it. She's like this..." He explained with a worried look as he tried to push her arms away, but he failed.

"Cheryl, let go. I have to show Violet around town, so-"

"No! You _promised_ you'd play with me this afternoon!" She whined, burying her face into his legs.

"Sigh...Ma, Cheryl won't let me go!"

Violet giggled as she watched what was happening.

Jessica ended up having to give the little girl a lecture about how busy her brother was and how she always played with him, so she should leave him alone at times. This was one of those times.

* * *

Ash then introduced Violet to the rest of the villagers of Bluebell.

First, he showed her to Grady and his daughter Georgia, who loves taking care of horses and owned a horse ranch just across Ash's house.

Next, he showed her to Howard ad his daughter Laney, who runs the café along with her father. Howard welcomed Violet with a hug so tight, that when he let go, she fell back and he apologized.

As the two walked out of the café, Violet noticed a stand next to it, along with a wagon full of flowers.

"Hey, Ash, does anyone work at that stand?" She asked curiously as she pointed to the stand.

"Yeah, my best friend, Cam does! He's not in town on Mondays at all, so you might meet him tomorrow!" He explained.

After introducing Violet to the rest of the villagers, Ash led her to Town Hall, where the mayors lived.

"My, my, who's this? Is this the new farmer Rutger has told me about?" An old woman wearing a red dress and a matching hat asked.

"That's me! I'm Violet, the new farmer in town!" She grinned as she introduced herself.

"Ah, I see. I'm Rose, the wife of Rutger! It is a pleasure to meet you!" She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you as well!"

* * *

The two left Town Hall and sat on one of the benches near a statue in the center of town.

"So, what do you think about the town so far?" Ash asked.

"I love it! It's really beautiful and the villagers are so kind!" She smiled.

"They definitely are! I'll show you Cam whenever I get the chance!"

"Sounds good! Again, thank you for showing me around town and everything, Ash! I really appreciate it!"

"No problem! Say, it's getting late. Why don't I bring you home?" He offered as he looked up at the evening sky.

"Sure!"

**This chapter was much longer than the others! This was actually one of the longest chapters I've written, including the ones in my other fanfiction, but this chapter took little time for me to finish, so that was good! As always, reviews are highly appreciated and ideas are accepted!^^**


	4. Harvest Goddess

When Violet woke up and was about to head outside to care for Spot and Pecks, she became blinded by a white light.

"W-what's going on?!" She exclaimed as she covered her eyes.

When the light finally disappeared, she noticed a woman standing in front of her.

She had green shining hair in two buns and a long braid that cascaded down her back, along with eyes. She also wore a long blue skirt with a gold chain hanging from it, as well as a matching blue tube top, gold cuffs on both of her wrists, gold earrings, and an airy blue cape.

"Dum-Da-Da-DAA! Good morning, Violet! How are you getting used to life here? I came to ask a favor."

The farmer froze in surprise and looked around, wondering where the woman came from.

"H-how do you k-know my name?"

"Huh? How do I know your name? I know just about everything that's important, silly!" She giggled. "Let me introduce myself. I'm the Harvest Goddess!"

Before Violet could speak, the Harvest Goddess started again.

"So, about that favor. You know that the mayors of Bluebell and Konohana don't get along with each other, right?"

"Yep! When I first came here, they argued over which town I would live in. They don't seem to get along with each other at all..." The farmer stated as she remembered what happened the other day with a worried expression.

"It's not that they have a good reason to dislike each other..." The Harvest Goddess started with a frown and her shoulders slumped. "I guess you could say it's a tradition. The mayors of the two towns have hated each other for generations. But it wasn't always that way. They used to get along really well..."

* * *

"Hundreds of years ago, everyone could use the tunnel freely to get across from town to town, you see. Everyone was happy and got along well. The villagers would chat and have conversations with each other. That was...until the mayors started talking about each town's cooking...

'What did you say?! Are you trying to insult my villager's cooking?! You can take your idiotic opinion right back to Konohana!'

'I'm not trying to insult Bluebell. I'm just saying our cooking is better. If you can't see that, you're the one who's an idiot!'

'M-mayors, please calm down!'

'Shut up! You all just be quiet!'

Eventually, they ended up disturbing the bats in the cave, interrupting _my_ beauty sleep!

'W-what's that? Looks like we disturbed the bats!'

'Hey, you two! Keep it down! I'm not putting up with all this fighting! I need my beauty sleep, you know! If you two hate each other so much, I'll just close this tunnel! Now you won't have to see each other at all! Oomph!'

* * *

I caused the ceiling to fall down, closing off the tunnel. Luckily, no one got hurt, but now, I feel kind of bad about it...But it's a lot of work to put it all back like before! And that's why...I want you to do it for me, Violet!" The Harvest Goddess gave Violet a big grin.

"W-wait, what?! M-me? I can't do all that! It'll take years, and I'll take loads of breaks, and..." She started to list all the reasons why she couldn't do it herself and nearly ran out of breath.

Completely ignoring Violet, the Harvest Goddess continued.

"But if you just reopened the tunnel, they'll start fighting again. So get them to be friends first, okay?"

"B-b-but...!"

"Four times a season, they hold a Cooking Festival on the top of the mountain. I think that would be your best bet! It's the only time the two villages get together. If you can cook something delicious and help your village win, I'm sure that the mayors will become great friends! I'm counting on you! Toodles!" She then disappeared.

"...What just happened?"

* * *

After Violet took care of Spot and Pecks, she headed into town and checked the request board.

Georgia and Grady both had requests up involving critter catching and hand catching fish.

"This'll be easy! I managed to catch come fish and critters yesterday after Ash showed me around town! He said he'd show me his best friend Cam, but I guess that'll have to wait..." She told herself as she ripped the pieces of paper off of the board and headed on her way to the mountains.

As Violet looked around for the critters listed in Georgia's "Critter Catching" request, she noticed a pair of figures.

"Oh, and I have to show you to this girl! She came two days ago and she's a farmer over at that cottage just along the path to the town! Her name's-Oh, hey, Violet!" She noticed Ash waving at her and grinning.

Next to him was a young man, slightly older than Ash.

He had light brown hair and green eyes. He also wore a purple shirt with a darker purple vest, along with a yellow loose tie around his neck. On his head was a checkered purple cap, which he held and slightly lowered to shade him from the bright sun.

Ash grabbed his hand and ran over to Violet.

"Violet, this is Cam, my best friend!"

**Not much happened in this chapter, but I'll start typing the next one right away! I'm just full of ideas this week! ^^ I would've finished this chapter quicker, but when I looked up pictures of the Harvest Goddess to describe her, I ended up seeing fanart of the game, so that backtracked it by a lot! This fanfiction's going to be more involved with the game's story than my other fanfic, since the two games are _completely_ different, what with the character customization and plans and everything else. I would've made the character in this fanfiction Rose, until I remembered Rutger's wife is named Rose, so that let me down...As always, reviews are highly appreciated and ideas are accepted! ^^**


	5. Meeting Cam

**Before I forget to write this, I noticed you can't name _anything_ Violet in the game for some weird reason. It also happens in other games as well, which is just weird...**

When Ash caught up to the farmer, he let go of Cam, causing him to jerk forward, nearly bumping into Violet.

"S-sorry..." He apologized quietly, taking a few steps back.

"It's alright!"

"Cam, this is Violet, the new farmer in town. She moved into the cottage outside the entrance of town!" Ash introduced the two.

"It's nice to meet you, Cam!" She grinned.

"It's nice meeting you too..." He gave her a shy smile, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I noticed a stand next to Howard's Cafe and Ash told me you work there. What do you do?" The farmer asked curiously.

"...I sell flowers, seeds, and perfume..."

"That sounds like a great job to have! I love being around flowers!"

"Y-you do? I do, too!" The flower keeper gave her a grin.

* * *

After Violet met Cam, she continued to look for the critters and fish needed in Grady and Georgia's requests.

As she walked around in the river, her skirt rolled up to her knees, she noticed a fish shape in the water and ran towards it.

"Ha! Gotcha!" She exclaimed as she tackled the fish and got up, holding the fish.

"Ha, look at you! You're getting yourself wet just for a request?" Violet turned around to notice a young man with brown hair and green eyes wearing a red jacket, along with a matching cap and jacket and a bag walking towards her.

"W-well, yeah. I have to help the villagers as much as I can, too." She reasoned.

"Anyway, I'm Dirk, the mail carrier from Konohana. Ina was talking about a new farmer over at Bluebell, so I'm guessing that's you." The mail carrier explained.

"Yep! I'm Violet!" She introduced herself with a grin.

"I'm just passing by and handing everyone in town their mail. It was nice meeting ya! Later!" Dirk waved as he left the mountains.

"See you!"

* * *

Violet was looking through bushes, trying to find the needed cricket in Grady's request.

"Where are you?"

Suddenly, a critter hopped onto her and she squealed, falling to the ground in surprise.

"Heehee, are you alright, Violet?"

The farmer looked up to notice Eileen, the carpenter of Bluebell.

"O-oh, hey, Eileen! Yeah, I'm fine! Just looking for a cricket." She explained as the carpenter helped her up and she then dusted herself off.

"Good luck catching critters in the mountain! They're hard to find, so you have to be patient 'till you find the right one! Just to let you know, you can jump up onto the ledges in the mountains. That might help your search for the critter! I'll see you later!" Eileen smiled and waved as she left.

"Thanks for the info! See you later, Eileen!" Violet waved as she continued to look for the cricket.

* * *

After she finally found the critter, Violet headed to the horse ranch Grady and Georgia owned.

Only Georgia was inside, and she was brushing one of the horses.

"That'a girl, Bella!" She grinned as she petted the horse's mane.

"Hey, Georgia!" Violet walked up to the rancher, the cricket cage in her hands.

"Oh, howdy, Violet! I see you found the critter! Now be honest; was it easy to find?" Georgia asked as the farmer handed her the cage.

"No, not really! I ended up having to look everywhere for it, nearly all the way to Konohana!" Violet explained.

"Speaking of Konohana, did ya meet the horse rancher over there?"

"I didn't have the chance to go to Konohana yet, actually. What about the horse rancher there?"

"His name's Kana. Thinks his Hayate's better than my Bella! Who does he think he is?" Georgia huffed, enraged.

"...W-well, um...I'm sure Bella's much better than Hayate! He just...hasn't seen how much better she is...?" Violet tried to come up with an excuse to cheer the horse rancher up.

'Is Hayate a horse...? I don't know what she's talking about...'

* * *

After Georgia gave her Udon Noodles as a reward, Violet had gone to Town Hall to hand Grady the fish, who was having a chat with the mayor, and received some Fish Paste as a reward.

"Violet!"

"Huh?" The farmer turned around to notice Ash running towards her.

"Oh, hey, Ash! What's going on?"

"Remember how Cheryl wasn't so nice to you when I first introduced her to you? I just remembered she really likes butterflies from the mountains, if you wanna become friends with her." The rancher explained.

"Oh, really? I've actually caught some while I was at the mountains. I'll go give one of them to her."

"Alright, then! I'll come with you."

* * *

Once Ash opened the door, quick footsteps were heard.

"Aaaaash!" Cheryl ran up to her brother, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, it's Violet..."

Violet looked into her bag and fished out a small white butterfly cage.

"Ooh! That for me?" The little girl asked curiously as she let go and looked into the cage.

"Yep! I heard you like butterflies, so I came to give you one." the farmer grinned as she handed her the cage.

"Thanks, Violet!" Cheryl gave her a big smile as she showed the cage to Ash.

"Look!"

* * *

"So, Violet, did you get used to the town?" Ash asked as the two were walking around Bluebell.

"Yep! Cam seems nice, too."

"He really is nice! He might be shy at first, but you'll get used to him in time, I guess. He looked really happy when you told him you love being around flowers. He really likes flowers too, so it might be easy for you to become friends with him." He explained.

"That's true! Well, we both have something in common, so that's good!" Violet grinned.

"Yeah, that's good. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Mm-hmm. I have to lead Spot and Pecks inside before they fall asleep outside. See you tomorrow!"

**I was going to finish this chapter earlier, but I decided to take breaks for each 100th word I wrote. That _really_ set me back! Around the 9th or 10th chapter, I might actually write something interesting. As always, reviews are highly appreciated and ideas are accepted! ^^**


	6. Kauro

As Cam took a stroll around the mountains, he noticed a horse and carriage in the way.

'Whose is that? It's rude to leave a horse in the middle of the mountains...'

"Got it! Thanks for waiting for me, Kauro! Oh, hey, Cam!"

As he looked around, he found Violet walking towards him, a few flowers in her grasp.

"Hey."

"Here! Why don't I give you...Hmm, which flowers do you like, anyway?" She asked, trying to pick a flower to give him.

"Any but Chamomile. Howard makes fun of how it sounds like my name."

"Chamomile, Cam. Hey, it does! Heehee, have a Mint, then!" She grinned, handing him the flower.

"Thanks." He gave her a small smile.

"Oh, I forgot! Kauro!" The farmer then whistled and the horse trotted towards her.

"This is Kauro, my pony! You were probably wondering whose it was! Sorry if he was in the way." She introduced the pony to the flower keeper.

"Seems nice." He nodded as he watched her pet the pony and it neighed happily.

"Yep! I just got him back today, since he became injured when we first came here. I'll see you later, Cam!" Violet waved as she climbed onto Kauro and then headed up the mountain.

"See you..."

* * *

"Now to check out Konohana!" Violet told herself as she rode down the mountains.

After she reached the village of Konohana, she realized how different it was from Bluebell.

"Wow...Ina was right! The buildings really _are_ set apart!" She exclaimed when she hopped off of Kauro and looked around.

"Look at all the lanterns, Kauro! The people in the village are starting to light them up! It's around evening, too."

As the farmer looked around, she bumped into someone.

"O-oops! Sorry!" She blushed of embarrassment and looked up to notice a boy around the same age as her. He wore a white doctor's shirt, along with a stethoscope around his neck.

"No, pardon me!" He gave a nervous chuckle. "You do not seem familiar. Could you be the new farmer in Bluebell Ina was talking about?"

"Yep, that's me! I'm Violet!" The farmer introduced herself with a grin.

"I see. My name is Hiro. It's a pleasure to meet you." He gave her a smile as well, dusting off his clothes.

"Anyway, I must be getting back. My apologies for bumping into you, Violet. I trust I'll be seeing you around." He waved, walking towards the clinic.

"See you!"

* * *

After Violet met the rest of the villagers of Konohana, she decided to check out the request board.

"Poison mushrooms for Ayame, huh? That's a strange request...Luckily, I found some in the mountains, so it'll be fine!" The farmer told herself as she looked into her carriage for the needed items.

She then put the mushrooms in her bag and opened the door to the clinic.

'She's right there, too! This'll be easy!'

"Hey, Ayame! I got your request done!" She grinned as she walked towards the doctor.

"Perfect!" The doctor grinned as she turned around.

"Just the things I needed to make a poison apple!"

"P-poison apple?!" Violet exclaimed, turning pale by the second.

"Heh, Just kidding! You're as white as snow!" She giggled as she received the poison mushrooms. "Well, here you go, then!"

She then handed the farmer Apple Jam and some gold as a reward.

"Thanks for accepting the request! I'll be seeing you soon." The doctor waved as Violet left the clinic.

* * *

After she farmer got out of the clinic, she looked up into the sky.

"It's getting late out, Kauro. We should be getting home!" She told the pony as she climbed into him and started to ride up the mountains.

When Violet finally got back to Bluebell and started getting her things to put them into the shipping bin, she noticed Rutger standing by the fountain.

After she placed her items in the bin, she headed towards the mayor.

"Why good evening, Violet." He greeted her with a smile.

"Good evening, Rutger!"

"How's your farm coming along? Everything in good shape?"

"Everything's going well! Pecks finally stopped pecking me whenever I came into the coop. Spot's doing great, too!" She explained, petting Kauro.

"I'm glad everything's going well. Anyway, it's getting late. You know what they say, early to bed and early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise. See you tomorrow, Violet." Rutger waved as he left the area.

"See you!"

**I thought it was pretty clever to put in the request for the poison mushrooms Ayame almost always puts on the board, along with the Snow White reference! xD I made yet again _another_ possible fanfic due to the ideas that have stayed in my mind for _waaaaaay_ too long. I just published a short chapter of it, so you might want to check it out! As always, reviews are highly appreciated and ideas are accepted! ^^**


End file.
